A slippy first date
by LocoPon
Summary: Lotion could really cause hell... NaruHina


**Lotioned Date**

summary: It all started with first dates, a new movie, and a lotion, excited Hinata puts on everything she can to impress herself. Especially lotion, and hand moisturizer, can she escape from her room from herself? A NaruHina fic. Humor.

* * *

Lotioned Date

A one shot NaruHina fic.

Before Reading this... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW (R&R)

4 hours before...

"Naruto-kunwouldyouliketogotothemovies??" Hinata blurted out, blushing tomato red, her head falling waiting for a reply. "What i can't hear you properly." Naruto leaned his hand near hix ear like a satellite. Hinata took a deep breath "Naruto-kunwouldyouliketogotothemovies??" Hinata asked again blushing. "Yes i'm going there, now, i was going to watch this new movie, It was about a drama, of this guy who was really stupid and this woman who was not really stupid, who wanted to ask this guy on a date, but the guy was so stupid he thought she meant that if he's going there, but this woman meant a date and the woman.." Naruto blabered 'does he even know he's like that guy on the drama??'Naruto asked himself ".. slapped himself at his stupidity then h-" "Naruto-kun! i meant can **we** go on a **movie date**?" Hinata cut off a frozen Naruto covering his mouth with her hand, suddenly feeling he had shut up she released her hand out of his mouth. After 2 second of silence. "Thats exactly what the girl did to the guy, he was soooo stupid that time he kept on ranting about how right he was on this drama and then finally coming to his senses he finally realized that this girl was asking him on a date!" Naruto smiled at himself proudly. Gasp!. 'finally' Hinata thought. "Have you watched the movie too Hinata-chan?!" Naruto asked awestruck. "You said it was a new movie, how the hell was i suppose to know??" Hinata pointed out.

Naruto placed his index finger on his chin, "hmmmmm... How about we both watch it on a movie date?!" Naruto suggested with a tint of blush. "That's what **I** was suppose to ask **you** but you were too **stupid** to know" Hinata replied with a tint of angry-ness on her voice, Hinata covered immediately covered her mouth both with her hands 'd-did i-i-i j-just got mad at naruto?!' Hinata thought to herself glummly. 2 seconds of silence came the reply of Hinata"You know great minds think alike" Naruto smiled. hinata finally regaind her calmness and replied "fine we'll go to the movies at 8 pm sharps, meet me here" Hinata said walking off. Naruto waved goodbye happily and stopped waving and placed his hand on his mouth, with an OMG mouth sign "DID HINATA-CHAN JUST ASKED **ME** ON A DATE!!" Naruto asked himself shocked. Hinata stopped at his tracks, she wasn't really far from Naruto she was like a few feet away from him, she could really hear him scream. "Naruto, i did ask you on a date but you were too stupid to know, its like you rejected me , so finally you came to your senses and asked me to watch the new movie which you seemed like you already saw, asking me on a date, which i gladly accepted, so of course it wasn't really me who asked you on a date but you asked me on a date" Hinata replied to Naruto smartly at the same time cooly. Naruto was awestruck.

4 hours later to present...

Hinata walked out of the bathroom, blow drying her hair she placed a thick amount of Orange (the fruit) lotion on her skin. She smiled wildely, and placed more lotion, since she loved its smell probably Naruto would like it too. Finally after placing all her undergarments and clothes, Hinata wore a turtle neck top, sleeveless, tight jeans and laced sandals. 'I smell so fruitylicous' Hinata thought. Placing the last detail, her jewelry, she again looked at herself then spotted the lotion "I'll add some more, there's still more time. After 14 minutes of placing lotion she smelled herself "I smell more fruitylicous, Orangielicous, lotionlicous and fergalicous" Hinata smiled at herself looking at her watch "its almost eight time to go now" Hinata reached out for her door knob she stopped 'i forgot to put on my 24-hour hand moisturizer' Hinata thought she placed on a mountain of hand moisturizer on her hand rubbing it against her soft hand together. I'm done!!. Hinata reached for the doorknob but slipped. 'What the??' Hinata thought to herself. Hinata again attempted to grab the doorknob but it slipped like soap sliding on floor wax, like a figure skater skating swiftly, like-like i don't know. 'why can't i friggin turn this friggin doorknob.' Hinata thought. She tried numerous times of turning the doorknob which was failed miserably. "I know i'll wash it off in the bathroom. Hinata walked towards the bathroom door, turning the doorknob but slipped. 'WHAT! I CANT EVEN TURN MY FRIGGIN HANDS TO THIS FRIGGIN DOOR!' Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs, "Nuuuuuu!! i have to get out, MOM!, DAD, HELLLP!!" Hinata screamed again. "Wait they went on a business trip, i only have hope for my younger sister, she's probably coming to the house right about now"

3 hours later...

"Hinata-chan i'm home!!" Momoko, a small girl with blue hair with light blue eyes called out, suddenly not hearing her sister she went to her room and opened the door, but pushing the door felt like pushing an elephant, Momoko pushed the door as hard as she could and peeped her head inside revealing no sign of Hinata. She was about to leave when she heard a moan, she looked down at the door. "Onii-san!" Momoko screamed. Hinata flung her eyes open, "momoko why did you come here so late??" Hinata cried. "Oh i had a big problem to work with" Momoko replied. "Wait... What time is it??" Hinata asked hesitantly. "Ummmmm... about 11 o'clock, but its almost 12" Momoko said glancing at her watch. "WHAT i'm supposed to be meeting Naruto at 8!!" Hinata shouted pulling her hair, torturing her little sister's ear.. "Wait, Naruto-san? I meet him about minutes ago, his eyes were wide like tarsiers, he was moving his head left and right, and was holding his knees saying 'where are you?' repeatedly." Momoko said. "WHAT! he's still waiting for me, sorry Momoko but i have to go, bye!" Hinata said then fled off.

Few minutes later she reached her destination...

Naruto hugged his knees like a kid, shivering from the cold winds that hit his unprotected skin, he was still waiting for Hinata. When he felt a warm fabric covering him from the coldness, he looked at the person who placed the fabric on it was Hinata "You're finally here" Naruto said coldly, he was probably mad. "Gomen Naruto-kun, i was trapped in my room because i placed too much lotion and hand moisturizer on my hands, i couldn't open the door knob and i had to wait for my sister to come to open my bedroom door" Hinata replied apologeticly. "You do know that i was too excited i came here like 3 hours early, that was 1 hour after you annouced the date, and you weren't there for 7 hours, i have been waiting for you for like 10 hours. "Gomen Naruto-kun i really didn't mean to" Hinata cried apologeticlly, "Hinata look at me" Naruto softly said. Obeying his orders, Hinata looked at his eyes "It's okay!" Naruto smiled, his signature one of course. Giving Naruto a warm hug, Hinata smiled "Arigatou Naruto-kun" Hinata sighed happilly

Don't forget to Read and Review, even though this story sucks

--

This is A/N speaking, har har, this really happened in true life and that happened to me, you know the lotion incident i had to bring my older sister with me to open the door and cr. Hehe.

- gomen i made a mistake with the story mixing sakura's name here, i was fond of making SasuSaku so i accidentally wrote Sakura's name into Hinata on some parts, GOMEN!-


End file.
